1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan blade with an active carbon filter bed, and more particularly to a fan blade provided an opening covered by an active carbon filter bed which is integrated with porous active carbon or a base filter element attached with active carbon, and an adhesion bed is provided on the back of the active carbon filter bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electric fan for cheaper in price and less power consumption is still welcome by the consumers. In the past, an electric fan did not provide functions of filtering and air cleaning effects. A ceiling fan recently available in the market is essentially comprised of locking frame, filter gauze and blades, within, the locking frame, provided with an inner trunk, is connected to the blade so that the blade is relatively provided over the trunk while a filter gauze is attached to the bottom of the trunk and a multiple air vents are provided through the peripherals on the trunk corresponding to the locking frame. By said configuration, the rotating blade is filtering particles in the air; however, for a ceiling fan, the air is forced by the blades downwards to create convection of air and a disturbance is created in the circumference below the ceiling fan. Since the volume of the air flowing back to where above the ceiling fan is extremely low, the air filtering effect is very poor. Besides, the filter gauze could at its best filter the larger dust particles, it can not purify the air by filtering or inhibiting those toxic substances, bacteria or virus found in the air that are detrimental to one""s health.
Furthermore, another type of the prior art of the present invention is an exhaust with a filter that provide in front of the motor and facing the room. Aid filter is comprised of an external frame, and a filter sheet integrated with the frame to its inner side. While the fan rotates and draws the air into it, the dust in the air is filtered through the sheet. However, said configuration will affect the air exhaust effect and fail to filter bacteria or virus in the air.
There are inventions to combine the filter with the outside of the fan, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,477,262, 4,781,525, 6,045,329, 6,254,726, 6,368,393. These designs are securing filter outside the fan, generally, it is either in front of, at the rear of, or at either side of the fan cover, when wind blown from the fan, it flows through or sucks through the filter to filter dust. The shortcoming of these designs is that the volume of wind will drop, therefore, filter is made real thin and it can only filter large particles. There is another design which has installed the filter directly onto the fan blades, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,573 4,889,543, 5,562,412, 5,775,876, wherein both the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,753,573 and 5,562,412 disclose a filter hanging on sealed fan blades, while U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,543, discloses filters secured between adjacent fan blades, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,412 discloses a frame being formed on the fan blades to accept the filter therein, both of these designs are for ceiling fans, the wind is mild, there are shortcomings that filter effect is not so good. Some ceiling fans have also formed with the filter in a hole of the fan blade, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,565, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,131, wherein the U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,565 is to pre-formed a cavity on a fan blade, with a smaller diameter at one (lower) side of the cavity and a larger diameter at the opposite (upper) side, with grilled thereon to prevent filter from falling, however, this design is on a ceiling fan, which can not spin in a fast speed due to the eccentric principle, and therefore, the filter will not be fallen. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,131 is to form a groove on the blade for filter to seat therein and with grilled to prevent filter from falling. All these design are too complicated, and are designed simply for use on a ceiling fan, should the design is used on a regular fan, the eccentric force is so big that the filter can hardly be held firmly at position.
Both of the filter gauze and the filter sheet are of filters with mesh which could only filter dust of larger grain size and can not filter or inhibit toxic substances, bacteria or virus that are detrimental to one""s health. Active carbon fiber though presents an ideal solution, the current technology of the trade fails to come up with a fan blade that is made of active carbon fiber and can be directly assembled into an axis of a motor to the fan; because the active carbon fiber is not of a tight construction and it could easily dispense once the blade rotates.
Whereas the front surface of the blade is used to blow the air while the air is drawn behind the blade, an active carbon filter bed can be directly attached to the fan blade without compromising the air blow sufficiency of the fan.
In addition, the structure of the general active carbon filter bed is limited only to a whole piece of non-woven fabric or a sheet fiber bed. There is the absence for further exploration into other feasible embodiments of the active carbon filter. The application of the active carbon filter is very limited in terms of industrial use.
Furthermore, though the active carbon can be used for air cleaning purpose, it is available only in the form of powder, grain, staple or porosity bed of active carbon directly carbonized from a whole sheet of woven or non-woven fabric. Within, with the exception of the porosity bed, the other three types are very difficult to be stabilized in a particular form, and the porosity bed could become very crisp and break down. Should any form of the active carbon be used in direct exposure to the air, the carbon powder or grain could fill the room to pollute the interior environment.
Finally, how to fix the active carbon filter bed onto the blade is also considered.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fan blade having an opening covered with an active carbon filter bed which is integrated with porous active carbon or base filter element attached with active carbon, and an adhesion bed is provided on the back of the active carbon filter bed. And said active carbon filter bed can be in the form of powder, grain or fiber attached by any means to non-woven fabric, fiber layer, staple on the base filter element of porous PE or PU foam. Furthermore, both of the active carbon filter bed and the fan blade can be adhered to each other by glue, adhesive band, equi-directional magnet or other adhesion or structure so that once the fan blade rotates, the attached active carbon filter bed cleans the air at the same time without affecting the overall efficiency of air blow.